


Interdimensional Bookshop

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Slow Burn, bookshop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione ventures into a new bookshop.
Relationships: hermione granger/judge claude frollo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Interdimensional Bookshop

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Tropes and Fandom roll April 1st. My trope: Bookshop AU and i picked the pairing: Hermione/Judge Claude Frollo and came up with this. I used grammarly for my beta. Any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!"

Hermione's curiosity got the better of her when a new bookshop appeared in Diagon Alley called: _Dimensional Bookshop: Where you meet the unexpected._ She opened the door and heard the chime tinkle.

"Greetings, Miss Granger!" The owner glanced up and saw who was entering his bookshop. "I have been expecting you!"

"You have?" she was taken aback and gazed at the older looking gentleman who was busily balancing his books.

"Yes, I believe you are looking for something extraordinary? Might I try aisle S39? The Hunchback of Notre Dame novel?"

"Alright." She responded and made her way to the aisle. 

"Hello, Mademoiselle?" Judge Frollo spotted Hermione immediately.

She gasped, ducked behind the bookshelf. "It can't be! He's real!" she leaned forward, eyeing the confused Frollo as he looked helpless.

"Sir, are you alright? I am Hermione Granger." She extended her hand out to him.

He grasped it, and they felt the connection. "I'm delighted to meet you, Miss Granger. I am Minister Claude Frollo. Please tell me I am not dreaming?" 

Hermione noticed that he spoke perfect English. "No, you are not. Excuse me for a minute." She quickly walked back to the shop, finding the owner counting his money drawer.

"Sir, if I may ask, what would happen if he left the shop?" she asked breathlessly.

He glanced up and smiled. "He would live, of course. Wouldn't you like to change his fate?"

She hurried back to Frollo, who was inspecting the novels.

"Now, don't be alarmed. I am a witch. A good witch, not the bad ones you were told about in your time. As for this time, it's the 21st century and the year is 2020. Would you like to go back or stay here?"

Claude blinked, he can stay here with this beautiful young woman. "Yes, I would love to Hermione. Do you have a…"

"Boyfriend at the moment, no. But I do feel our connection if you want to investigate it further?" she held her hand out.

"I would love to!"


End file.
